villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Werner (FBI: Most Wanted)
Molly Werner (Jess Gabor) is a villainess from "Hairtrigger," episode 1.03 of FBI: Most Wanted (airdate January 21, 2020). Backstory/Introduction Molly Werner is a casino waitress whose backstory revealed that she is the half-sister of Doug Timmons, who was shown shooting a police officer to death before killing an innocent bystander. In addition, Molly's past also revealed that attended Pocono Pines Middle School, but was pulled out after eighth grade by Doug, who became fearful after he and his friend, Spencer Givens, survived a shooting at their high school. Spencer became addicted to painkillers after the shooting, leading to his death at age 22 of an overdose shortly before the episode's events. Doug went into a tailspin after Spencer's death and began planning a mass murder of government officials, as he believed that the government wanted school shootings to scare America's youth. Molly's introductory scene showed her being interviewed by Jess LaCroix and Hana Gibson, as the casino was frequented by Mike Kelerman, who conspired with Doug in the plan. She stated to the pair that Doug wasn't violent and was against guns following the shooting, while appearing to be against her half-brother's anti-government sentiment. Reveal Molly was confronted again after it was revealed that Doug had been protecting her following her middle school years, leading to Molly explaining that she survived a tragedy and made her feel safe afterwards. Jess managed to talk Molly into contacting Doug so she could convince him to give himself up, though afterwards, the group uncovered texts between Molly and Doug where the former promised to help the latter. Molly was shown receiving a recorded message from Kelerman (sent by the FBI group), where he changes the plan and states that their scheme will be carried out at the casino, after which Molly deleted the message. After it was uncovered that Molly took a later shift, Jess concluded the truth: Molly was in with Doug on the plan to kill government officials at the casino--and had been for months. Molly's reveal as a villainess came in the episode's climax, when she appeared with Doug in one of the rooms and responded to Doug's statement that they were supposed to target a government building by telling him that "government was government." After Doug removed his jacket to reveal his school's jersey, the evil Molly stated that what they were doing was not only for Spencer, but for all of the kids. After seeing the evacuating people outside, the villainess gave Doug a gun for him to fire at the crowd, only for their original plan to be thwarted once Jess and his crew entered. At that moment, Doug placed a gun at his own head and threatened to kill himself, with Molly coercing him so their message could be heard. Jess managed to talk down Doug before snatching the gun from his possession, leading to Doug and Molly being handcuffed and arrested, with Molly callously telling her half-brother/co-conspirator that he "blew it." Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested